vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Sin
Original Sin is the third episode of the Fifth Season and ninety-second episode of the series. Summary SECRETS OF THE PAST - When and have the same dream that is in danger and desperately needs their help, they convince to help them find Stefan. However, their plans are thwarted by a mysterious young woman named Tessa who seems to know everything about Stefan’s history. In flashbacks to a distant time and place, Tessa reveals the shocking secrets in her past and what she has planned for the future. She also has a disturbing message for Damon about his own future. Silas forces an unwilling accomplice to help him search for Katherine, leading to a confusing and life-threatening situation for . Finally, Silas reveals the reason he’s determined to find Katherine, and Damon and Elena face a disturbing new reality. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Guest Cast *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah Quotes Episode Quotes : Katherine (to Elena) : "Do you really think that I want to take a road trip with you? America's most boring self-righteous Vampire." Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of Qetsiyah and Amara. *It is revealed Qetsiyah is the one who saved Stefan and the man killed was the owner of the cabin they are staying in. *Elena continues to have nightmares of Stefan, sensing something is wrong. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References * In Christian theology, original sin is described as the sin that marks the humanity, caused by the fall of man; Adam's rebellion in Eden. * Original Sin is the title of a 2001 movie starring and and is directed by . * is a song composed by and written by . * Riding Shotgun - refers to someone sitting in the passenger seat of a car, it originated in the old west where someone would sit in the passenger seat of a stagecoach or a wagon with a shotgun to protect the carriage from thieves and bandits. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x03 Promo "Original Sin" (HD)-0|Promo The Vampire Diaries - Original Sin Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries - Original Sin Clip|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x03 Webclip 2 - Original Sin HD|Webclip #2 Pictures Tessasilas.jpg|Tessa and Stefan Silasss.jpg|Stefan Elenascared.jpg|Elena Tessa.jpg|Tessa Nadia.jpg|Nadia Vampire-diaries-503-4.jpg|Tessa 811343015.jpg|Elena and Damon Silasssteffn53.jpg|Stefan Elenkath5333.jpg|Katherine Katheleel53.jpg|Katherine surrenders herself Silas & Tessa - Season 5.png|Stefan and Tessa promo 5x03. Jpg Silas lover.png|Amara, Silas' one true love Stefan TVD 5x03.jpg|Stefan Stefan 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 4 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 5 TVD 5x03.jpg Stefan 6 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Elena 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Katherine TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Damon TVD 5x03.jpg|Damon Katherine 2 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Katherine 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena Katherine 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Katherine Katherine 5 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x03.jpg|Elena References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Flashback episodes